Heartlines
by La-Lucy
Summary: Isabelle Argent, Allison's cousin, has moved to Beacon Hills after a family tragedy breaks her own family apart. She is looking for a new start and hopefully a chance to have a normal 'teenage life'. However secrets from the past will follow her the entire way. Can she forget about her past life as a hunter when her world collides with darkness again? Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1: Echoes of a City

**Chapter 1: Echoes of a City**

_On the sea, on the sea and land over land.  
Creeping and crawling like the sea over sand.  
Still I follow heartlines on your hand.  
And there's fantasy, there's fallacy, there's tumbling stone.  
Echoes of a city that's long overgrown.  
Your heart is the only place that I call home,  
I cannot be returned.  
You can…  
I know you can…_

_Just keep following,_  
_The heartlines on your hand._

**Heartlines – Florence and the Machine**

* * *

**She breathed heavily as the dark clouds surrounded her, smothering her in mist and obscurity. Her bright hazel eyes struggled to see through the menacing blanket of darkness that shrouded her being and the only presence she could distinguish from the pitch-black vacuum was that of the distorted shadows that danced in the corners of her eye. A sudden beam of light penetrated through the darkness, although it brought her no comfort. She was in the woods. The towering trees looked down on her as their twisted branches reached towards her, their hands desperate. The earthy smell of nature was evident however suddenly a sharp metallic scent invaded her senses. She furrowed her brow in confusion before looking up to the only source of light…the moon. It loomed above her, glowing brightly as its rays of light raced to earth. It made sense to her now. She felt a drop of liquid fall onto her hand and she curiously lifted her hand up. The sticky crimson drop stared back at her. No. She felt her heart race in fear as she stumbled backwards looking for an escape. She would find none. It was here already. The scarlet gleaming eyes were ignited with fury as they emerged from the trees. She tried to retreat but it let out a feral growl before lunging at her. A bloodcurdling scream ripped its way out of her throat as she felt its sharp claws sink into her flesh- **

Isabelle Argent awoke sharply, gasping for breath as she quickly sat up. She pulled her covers to her chest as she clutched at her heart in fear. She was in her bed, not the forest. She ran a hand through her tangled dark brown hair in relief. She was safe.

"Isabelle, it's your first day at school you can't be late" her Uncle's voice rang up to her.

Isabelle sighed exasperatedly as she rose from her bed. She had barely gotten any sleep due to her nightmare. _Maybe it's just because I'm nervous about school. _That must be the reason why she had been having such terrible dreams recently and the reason why her dreams involved demon-red eyes was probably a result of her family's occupation. Hunters. _It would be worrying if I didn't have nightmares about werewolves, _she told herself_. _Her family had been hunters for centuries, the responsibility inherited from generation to generation.

After heaving herself into the shower, she dragged herself over to her dressing table mirror and began to put on her makeup. _I need to look somewhat acceptable for society, especially for the hell that is called school. _She groaned internally as she thought about the day ahead of her. As much as she wanted to be a normal teenager, having lie ins instead of attending school at what she would describe as an 'unholy' hour for five days a week wouldn't be the worst thing. She pulled on some black skinny-fit jeans that hugged her legs and accompanied them with a black vest top. She wasn't going to overdress for the first day of school. She pulled on her light pink draping jacket patterned with delicate butterflies and then grabbed her beige heeled shoes. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and checked that her kohl eyeliner and neutral-brown eye shadow were still in place. She coated her eyelashes with mascara before applying clear lip gloss to her soft lips. _This will have to do._

She seized her black leather bag as she hastily walked down the stairs. She smiled softly as she saw her Uncle waiting for her in the hall.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Uncle Chris" she replied, half-amusedly.

He looked at her for a moment before gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "I know this is going to be difficult for you but you're strong enough to handle this" he smiled at her kindly. "Your mother and father are doing what they think is best for you. They want you to be safe, especially after…" he trailed off, regret appearing on his features.

Isabelle bit her lip awkwardly. No one could speak about it. "It's fine Uncle Chris" she assured him quietly, ignoring the dull pain in her heart.

He gave her a small smile, "I know you can do this Is."

There was a moment of silence before hurried footsteps could be heard descending the stairs. Chris released her shoulders as Allison emerged.

"I'm ready" she said smiling at the two of them brightly although Isabelle could sense an undertone of nervousness behind her cousin's mask. At least they were both in the same situation and had each other.

Isabelle had a deep connection with her cousin, despite the fact they hadn't been able to see each other in recent years due to Isabelle's family's separate hunting commitments. She had always gotten along well with Allison, who radiated kindness and beauty, internally and externally. The two shared a bond of friendship and trust, which always made Isabelle feel guilty that she couldn't share her deepest secret with her. Allison had no idea about their family's heritage and Isabelle knew that Allison's mother and father wanted things to remain that way. That was one of the reasons why her own parents had sent her to Beacon Hills, to experience a normal teenage life. Isabelle had been told of her heritage and had been training as a hunter; she had even been allowed to accompany her parents and siblings on hunting missions. They had told her that it was her responsibility to protect people from the dangers of the supernatural world. However they hadn't told her about the heavy burden that accompanied the role. Sacrifice. Although she had loved being able to protect others and save lives it came at a cost. She had lost her normal life, her innocence and even one of her loved ones. She had seen too much blood split in such a short time that it had made her open her eyes to the brutal, harsh, cold realities of the world and she resented that she could never hold the naivety she had once held, ever again.

Her parents had sent her to her Cousin's home in order to try and give her that innocence back. But it was too late. She simply felt like had abandoned her when she had needed her family most. Her family had been fragmented beyond repair and she knew that they would never be unified again, not after what had happened.

* * *

"Mom, three calls on our first day is a little over-doing it" Allison complained sarcastically as she answered her phone. She rolled her eyes at me as listened to her mother's reply before she hung-up.

"I think she thinks I'm completely incapable of having any intelligence" Allison moaned as she looked through her bag. "Do you have paper? Do you have a pen-" her face dropped.

"What is it?" Isabelle laughed, fixing her long hair with one hand whilst putting the book she was reading away with her other.

"I don't have a pen" she whined.

Isabelle laughed again, "I would give you one but you know I can barely organise myself so I have only got one."

"Fantastic" she exclaimed.

Isabelle looked up at Allison after zipping her bag shut. "It's going to be okay" she reassured her "about the whole new school thing, not just about the pen" Isabelle joked lightly.

"I know I'm just glad that you've come to live with us. I hope we don't move again anytime soon" she stopped speaking as she looked at Isabelle with her brown eyes. "You know you have me as well, this must be a lot harder for you than me" her eyes soft as she gazed at her sympathetically.

"I know… we have each other" Isabelle smiled softly in return. "Not that your presence can stop school from being so dire and depressing, that's a battle even you can't win"

Allison laughed with her. "Let the torture begin" Isabelle murmured under her breath as the Principle walked towards them.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

After a mind-numbingly boring lesson of science, Isabelle practically ran to her locker. She flung it open as she shoved her books inside and grabbed her English equipment; hopefully the day would get considerably better in a subject she actually enjoyed. As she turned around she was greeted by an unfamiliar face. A girl, around her age, was staring at her, her hazel eyes burning with curiosity and interest.

"That jacket is absolutely killer" the girl said admiring, flicking her red bouncy curls back "where did you get it?"

Isabelle smiled politely but her eyes wrinkled in confusion. _Why was she speaking to her? Weren't new pupils meant to carry the social plague with them? _"My family is involved with buying for fashion boutiques, my aunt used to do it for a shop in San Francisco" Isabelle explained. _Now I'm telling her my life story…leave out the hunter part though._

The girl was about to reply when Allison walked over to the pair. She greeted both of them with a smile.

"I was just saying about your mom being involved in fashion buying" Isabelle told Allison, half-hoping that she could escape the conversation. She hated talking about herself.

"You two are cousins then?"

"Yeah we are" Allison smiled warmly, "we just moved here."

"Well I'm Lydia Martin and you two are my new best friends" she smiled brightly at them before a boy came up and embraced her. "Hey Jackson" she greeted as they kissed.

Isabelle turned away awkwardly. She was brought back to reality when the Lydia commented.

"So this Friday, there's this party-"

"A party?" Allison questioned.

"Yeah, maybe you two should come" Jackson replied.

Isabelle saw Allison hesitate out of the corner of her eye; she knew Allison didn't want to go. "It sounds amazing but sadly we have our lame family night on Friday" she lied coolly, she was used to lying.

"You sure?" Jackson questioned, taken aback.

Isabelle fake grimaced "unfortunately yeah, it's sadly an Argent family tradition that we have to stay in on a Friday night whilst every other teenager goes out to have fun."

Jackson and Lydia laughed warmly.

"Well that sucks" Lydia sighed "then you'll have to come to lacrosse practice now with us then."

Before either of the two girls could protest Lydia had grabbed each of our arms and started leading us away to the sports field.

* * *

"I have to say I think I'm typically more of a football girl" Isabelle commented lightly as the three girls surveyed the lacrosse field.

Lydia laughed "lacrosse is the 'it thing' here and my boyfriend is Captain of the team" she added smugly.

"Who is that?" Allison asked as she pointed at a figure on the field.

"I'm not sure who he is" Lydia commented, before turning her attention somewhere else.

"Why?" Isabelle asked Allison quietly.

"He's in my class…he lent me a pen…" she trailed off.

"He's cute." Isabelle stated, amused. Allison sent her a death glare in return.

Practice started and as it turned out Allison's 'boyfriend' had some pretty incredible lacrosse skills.

* * *

Isabelle sighed as she took in the fresh air. After school had finished she had returned home with Allison and then decided to go for a walk, she just wanted some time to herself. The woods were quite beautiful in a sense in Beacon Hills, the moss covered grey boulders, the fallen maroon leaves and the towering trees, and all created an aura of allure which captivated her. She could sense secretiveness as if the trees held dark secrets in their branches, as if these woods had witnessed something.

Isabelle was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard voices drifting through the air.

"I could have sworn this was it-"

Isabelle walked towards the voices cautiously. She emerged into a clearing where she saw the boy that Allison had been talking about, Scott McCall, and another boy who must have been his friend.

"Maybe the killer took it-"

Isabelle frowned in confusion. _What the hell were they talking about?_

They looked up as she walked towards them, brushing her hair out of her face to see them staring at her in curiosity.

"Sorry, I just heard voices and-" she began to explain.

"No, it's fine" Scott smiled at her "you're Allison Argent's cousin right"

Isabelle nodded, feeling a smug smile cross her face. It would seem that Scott had a mutual interest in her cousin. "Yeah, she's mentioned you to me as well, Scott?"

He nodded and then gestured to his friend. "This is Stiles Stilinski, my best friend"

Isabelle smiled warmly at Stiles "nice to meet you" she addressed him.

She noticed a faint rosy blush creep across his face as he stared at her. Isabelle waiting for a reply but one wasn't coming.

"Dude" Scott hit Stiles in the arm.

"Oh sorry" Stiles stammered in apology "yeah, it's _great_ to meet you!"

Isabelle tried to supress her laughter. "So what are you two doing out here?"

"Looking for my inhaler" Scott replied, he bent back down to the floor to return to his search.

Stiles however moved forward to talk to her, he shot her a smile "So…" he trailed off as a look of pure horror appeared on his face as his attention was drawn to something behind her.

Isabelle frowned as she turned around. There was a man standing a few feet away from them. He was dressed completely in black with a black leather jacket over his top. He had dark brown hair and wore an angry expression on his face. Isabelle felt a shiver go down her spine as he began to stride towards them. She was glad that she was a hunter now, if this did turn out to be a creepy stranger like in a horror movie, she'd be able to stand a chance.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned them "this is private property."

Isabelle felt her body tense as he stopped close to the three teenagers. She could sense danger radiating off of this man.

"Sorry we didn't know-"

"Yeah we were just looking for something…forget it"

"He's lost his inhaler, it's quite important for him" Isabelle commented bluntly, this man wasn't going to scare her…she had faced a lot worse.

His attention focused on her, his emerald eyes glaring into her hazel ones, she felt another shiver shoot down her spine. Suddenly the man threw something towards her, Isabelle caught it swiftly, her hunter reflects reacting quickly. The man looked somewhat surprised at her catch considering the suddenness and force he had thrown it with. She turned it over in her hands and saw an inhaler.

She looked up to see the man retreating in the opposite direction.

"That was Derek Hale" Stiles whispered excitedly "you remember the dude Scott; he's only a couple of years older than us"

"Remember what?" Scott whispered back.

"His family they all burned in that fire like ten years ago"

Isabelle felt a surge of unintentional sympathy for the man. She had experienced loss and she couldn't imagine the pain that losing everyone you loved, your family, would have.

"I wonder what he's doing back" Scott whispered.

Scott and Stiles turned and began to walk away, gesturing for her to come with them. Isabelle began to follow them she needed to get back to the house. She felt a gaze on her back as if she was being watched. Slowly she turned her head back and found her hazel eyes locked with green ones.

* * *

**I'm actually obsessed with Teen Wolf, needless to say that Derek Hale is one of my favourite characters out of that flawless cast. I hope you like the idea and this chapter. I'm determined to keep Derek, in particular, in character and keep him true to his character. Isabelle's appearance is based off Lily Collins because she just has the look I was looking for! Please let me know if you like it because I'd really like to continue it! xx  
**

**Isabelle's Outfit**


	2. Chapter 2: Not Let the Darkness Hide

**Chapter 2: Not Let the Darkness Hide**

_Open up my eyes  
To dreams that should have died  
I was made for more than this._

_Take away my name_  
_For I will never be the same_  
_I have not begun to live._

_I will be a revolution  
Be a voice beyond these lies  
If it takes my life  
And I will not be lost in silence  
I will not let darkness hide  
This hope beyond my sight  
The revolution._

**Revolution – Trading Yesterday**

* * *

**The woods were silent with the exception of her heavy breathing. White mist began to creep towards her bringing with it a wave of unease, washing over her as fear began to consume her mind. Her confused hazel eyes frantically scanned the trees for any sign of movement but found none. A sharp crack caught her attention and she spun around, brow furrowing in confusion at what she saw.**

"**Scott?" she questioned quietly, her voice barely escaping her, her throat clogged with terror.**

**She took a step towards the teenager, her black leather boots crunching the crisp auburn leaves littering the forest floor. "Scott?" **

**He didn't hear her. However his eyes were fixed in horror at a spot in-between the towering trees. She followed his gaze and felt her eyes widen and fists tighten at what she saw. Red eyes. The crimson eyes were inflamed with rage as the wolf leapt forward. She saw Scott begin to run but her legs had gone numb. She couldn't move-**

"Knock, knock" a bright, cheery voice exclaimed from outside Isabelle's bedroom door.

Isabelle let out a sigh of relief. _These nightmares really did have to stop. Why on earth was Scott in her nightmare? _"Come in Allison"

The door opened and a joyful Allison entered her room, her smile beaming and radiating happiness.

"Did I just let a creeper into my room? Why are you smiling like that?"

"You'll have to get ready and meet me in the kitchen if you want to find out" Allison's grin widened.

* * *

Isabelle emerged in the kitchen about half an hour later; she was never good at getting ready quickly. She was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, paired with an oversized cream chiffon blouse tied with a bow and with lace detail around the neck. She had thrown a black jumper on over and matched the outfit with some black suede and leather heeled ankle boots.

"You look lovely" Allison complimented as she entered the room.

Isabelle grimaced. "At least for this unholy hour" she moaned as she strode across the large kitchen over to coffee machine.

"Unholy? Is it's half eight in the morning, that's the time normal people tend to awake at"

"Well they aren't _normal _then" Isabelle grumbled as she swept her dark hair up into a ponytail. "Anyway what were you so happy about earlier?" she asked her cousin as she accompanied her at breakfast bar.

"Well" Allison smiled contentedly, biting her lip, "I'm going on a date with Scott" she confessed.

Isabelle put her latte down, trying to push the nightmare involving Scott out of her mind. "How did that happen? Unless you stalked him last night?" she joked.

"I accidently hit a dog with my car last night-"

"Harsh but a great start to a romance" Isabelle commented lightly, raising her eyebrows.

"Well I took the dog to the Animal Clinic and Scott works there. He was absolutely adorable! He helped the dog and he even gave me one of his shirts because I was freezing from the rain! Then he asked if I wanted to go on a date with him" Allison laughed elatedly.

"That is pretty cute; you can't say no to a boy who helps saves poor, injured, fluffy animals in his free time"

"I know!" Allison agreed. "And because you are the best cousin ever, I need to ask you a favour?"

"Sure, I'll cover for you. You're going to be working on a project at…Lydia's house" Isabelle smiled at her cousin.

"Not quite" Allison said, averting her eyes to the table. "I actually need you to come to Lydia's party with me…" she trailed off, looking pleading at her cousin.

"Party? Okay, fine I'll come with you and be that really pathetic girl who is stuck sitting by herself while everyone else pairs off in couples-"

"Oh shush, believe me that most of the male population of Beacon Hills High School will be more than happy to sit with you"

"Can't guarantee that the feeling will be mutual" Isabelle mumbled as she took a long sip of her coffee.

* * *

Isabelle carefully placed her English book back into her locker, she'd actually enjoyed first period because it was her favourite subject. They were studying _To Kill a Mockingbird_ which was one of her favourite books; she loved discussing the importance of justice, equality and freedom. Isabelle slotted in her notes next to her English book in her locker, which was actually considerably neat when you took into account that this was her locker. Her books were somewhat organised into subjects, her school equipment arranged at the front and no litter was present yet. She observed the inside door as she went to shut her locker. She had already stuck up pictures of her family decorated with stickers and pins. There was one of her and Allison, arms around each other's shoulder smiling and pouting at the camera, one of her and her Uncle Chris as he stood next to her in the porch of their house and she felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she stared at the last one. It was of her family, her mother, father, brother and her, smiles frozen in place as they all stared into the lens... fixed in that moment of happiness.

A loud crash broke her from her thoughts. She shut her lock and walked down the corridor to investigate the noise. Before she had completely turned the corner she saw that Scott had been slammed into the lockers by Jackson.

"What the hell is going on with you McCall?" Jackson snarled as he angrily stared at him, pushing his face close to Scott's.

Scott looked furious. "What's going on with me? You really want to know? Well so would I!" he retorted angrily. "Because I can see, hear and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear or smell. I do things that should be impossible."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes in confusion as she hid behind the corner. _What was Scott talking about?_

"I'm sleepwalking three miles into the woods-"

Isabelle's eyes widened. _She had dreamt that Scott had been in the woods. She had dreamt that he had been in the woods with a wolf. No this couldn't be related. Scott's senses being amplified, his unbelievable talent for lacrosse, the woods, the wolf…_

"-and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm out of my freaking mind"

Isabelle heard Scott sigh exasperatedly as she struggled to comprehend the information.

"I know you're hiding something, I'm going to find out what it is…I'll do whatever it takes" Jackson sneered intimidatingly before he stormed away down the opposite end of the corridor.

Isabelle heard Scott follow him reluctantly. She couldn't understand what she'd just overheard. To any normal person it wouldn't have meant anything. But she wasn't normal. She was a hunter. All those peculiar things that Scott had mentioned weren't coincidences in her world. The dream of the wolf and Scott seemed evidence of that, although she was still confused as to why she had dreamt it as well. _Maybe she should tell Chris? But it could be nothing. I have no evidence to back up my insane theory. The poor boy is probably having some mental breakdown and I'm accusing him of being a werewolf. No, I'll prove that this idea is crazy myself. She had to prove herself wrong._

She jumped as she felt a hand touch her arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" Allison asked her, her brown eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah…I'm fine" Isabelle said slowly. "Just a little bit tired because I've only had one coffee today" she lied.

"You are obsessed" Allison laughed warmheartedly. "Come on let's go, we promised we'd watch the lacrosse try-outs with Lydia"

* * *

Isabelle sighed as she looked out onto the lacrosse field, searching for the figure of Scott. She was sat next to Lydia, who after enthusiastically complimenting her outfit had focused her attention of gazing at Jackson and cheering. Isabelle glanced over to the benches and immediately rose to her feet when she saw the figure she had been searching for.

"Where are you going?" Lydia questioned her.

"I need to-to ask Stiles a question about the science project we're working on" Isabelle lied smoothly, her eyes landing on Scott's friend and finding inspiration.

"Oh I feel for you sweetie" Lydia said sympathetically, "Out of all the boys who would have loved to be your partner and that evil teacher has to put you with him."

"I'll be right back" Isabelle gave a forced smile before rushing down to the benches.

As she approached the Scott and Stiles she heard them hissing at each other but she couldn't make out what they were saying so she walked quicker.

"They found wolf hairs on the body" Stiles shouted as Scott walked away from him.

Isabelle froze in her tracks. _Wolf hairs? Oh God this can't be a coincidence._

"What's up?" she asked as she reached Stiles, forcing a bright smile onto her face.

"Oh erm-you know…nothing much" Stiles answered in surprise.

"Sounds like you two were fighting…about a body?" Isabelle raised her eyebrows.

"Ha ha…yeah…we're strange creatures me and Scott. Some girl's body was found the other night and we decided to do like a CSI case on it…pretty pathetic really" Stiles stammered.

"Right…how did she die then CSI Stilinski?" Isabelle joked.

Stiles looked at her in surprise. "Ripped in half?"

Isabelle felt her face fall. _She had seen that kind of death before. What was going on in Beacon Hills? Was Scott involved? _

"Stilinski! Get here now!" the coach yelled.

"Ah-I'll erm-see you later?" Stiles half-asked her, before scurrying away.

Isabelle's eyes followed him and they rested upon Scott. _What were they trying to hide? Was he going to hurt her cousin? What was happening? _

* * *

"Right, be sensible, be careful, be safe and don't-"

"Uncle Chris, I've been I much worse situations before! I'll be fine…it's just a party" Isabelle rolled her eyes in amusement at her slightly distressed Uncle.

"A teenage party, with alcohol and boys" he snorted.

"Dad, please stop! We're not idiots" Allison begged.

"And you, whoever this boy is coming to pick you up-" Chris began.

"Chris, leave them in peace" Victoria laughed as she walked into the hall. "They're smart girls, they'll be fine."

The doorbell rang. _Scott's here. _Chris went to open the door before Victoria placed a hand on his arm and Allison rushed to answer the door.

"Scott, let's go!" she said before rushing out of the house.

"Have a good time" Victoria said jokingly, smiling at Isabelle.

"I'll try" Isabelle half-joked, giving her Aunt a small smile. She wasn't as close to Victoria as she was to Chris but she did love her Aunt's humour sometimes.

* * *

Isabelle couldn't help but smile as she made her way through the crowed house. She hadn't been to that many parties before, thanks to her occupation as a hunter, and this one seemed quite incredible. She had drunk around three drinks and felt a little tipsy, but she definitely wasn't drunk. She wasn't really looking forward to tonight but she had quite enjoyed it so far. She had danced crazily with Lydia for a while before dancing with some handsome boys from the lacrosse team. Jackson had even had a short dance with her, claiming that he couldn't just _not _dance to _I Love It_ by _Icona Pop_. She liked Jackson. She knew he could be horrible sometimes but from what she could tell, deep down, he was kind, caring and protective. She had an inkling that all his anger was misdirected and came from insecurity. He wasn't a 'bad guy'. She stepped down the stairs leading outside, taking extra care in her black high heeled shoes. She was wearing a light pink floaty skirt and a black best top, along with her black leather jacket. She had left her dark hair out with natural curls bouncing out at the end and had put on her usual makeup of black eyeliner, mascara and light lips but had used black eye shadow to make her eyes look smoky.

Isabelle looked around the garden searching for Allison. Her cousin had disappeared a short while ago and last time Isabelle had seen her, Allison was heading towards outside. She felt herself instantly relax as she saw her cousin but felt her heart race when she saw who was standing next to Allison. Scott.

Isabelle still didn't know what to make of the teenage boy. She knew inside of her that something was wrong. Scott had been acting strangely, even just today in practice he had performed acrobatic moves on the lacrosse field that no professional had never been able to do. Isabelle didn't want to just to conclusions but her intuition was telling her that Scott was hiding something. _It's just you; you're just paranoid because of your own past. Don't let your problems affect the lives of others. _It was true. Maybe Isabelle was looking for darkness and danger when there wasn't any to be found. Her parents had wanted her to leave that life behind but she couldn't. _How could you just stop being a hunter? Stop seeing darkness everywhere…in everyone._

She looked in confusion as she saw Scott freeze and stare at something. She followed his gaze and found herself looking upon a dark figure dressed in black, lurking in the shadows of the house. _What was his name? Stiles had mentioned it. Derek? Derek Hale? What was he doing here?_

She was shocked out of her thoughts as his head turned. Hazel eyes met green as he stared at her. A commotion pulled her gaze back in Scott's direction. Scott was now turned away from Allison and was holding his head in his hands. Isabelle frantically looked back to where Derek had been standing but there was just an empty space.

_What had happened?_

There were grunts of anger as Scott shoved his way through the crowd, running away from Allison who followed him quickly.

Isabelle followed Allison out of the house. Her cousin stood in confusion as she gazed sadly at the disappearing shape of Scott's car.

Isabelle gently placed her arm on her cousin's. "I'm sure he just freaked out because he's stayed out too late or something."

"Maybe?" Allison looked at her, her eyes full of disappointment.

"Allison?"

Both girls looked up. Isabelle felt a shiver run down her spine and she tensed.

"I'm a friend of Scott's…my name's Derek"

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. From what she had witnessed the two were certainly not 'friends'.

"Can I give you two a ride home?" Derek asked, but it sounded more like a statement to Isabelle. He looked at the two girls, raising his eyebrow inquisitively.

"Sure" Allison replied, nodding her head. "If you want to head back into the party I'd understand Is, don't let me ruin your night especially when you were having such a great time-"

"No, it's fine" Isabelle gave a fake smile. "A ride home would be fantastic" she commented lightly but her fists clenched involuntarily. Derek looked at her, as if he was judging her. She met his eyes coolly. _Whatever he is, whatever he is doing, I've faced worse. I'm a hunter, I can protect myself…I can be strong._

* * *

Derek led them to his sleek black Camaro. Although Isabelle was tentative she had to admire the car. She had always loved black cars. She owned one herself, a black 4x4 Range Rover, although she hadn't been able to use it recently due to Chris' insistence on him driving her and Allison to school for at least the first week and Scott picking the girls up tonight. _From now on I take my own car everywhere, and then I can avoid having to accept rides off strange men dressed in black. _

Allison climbed into the backseat as Derek held to door open for Isabelle. She met his emerald eyes as she approached him, holding his gaze with a certain intensity as she entered the car. _She didn't trust him._ She could feel his burning gaze on her as he sat in the driver's seat, was it distrust or hatred she could sense behind those eyes?

Fortunately they arrived at the house quickly, although Isabelle hadn't relaxed her posture the entire way home. Allison had remained mostly silent in the back and Isabelle could practically feel how miserable she was, probably a side effect of Scott's bizarre disappearance. Allison dragged herself out of the car and began to walk up the path. Isabelle went to follow her cousin, reaching her hand out for the handle, before a smooth voice stopped her.

"You should be more careful."

She leant forward and pulled on the handle before stepping out of the car. She turned her head back to look at Derek Hale. He looked emotionless, except for his eyes. Isabelle could sense something burning behind them; suspicion was definitely evident in their green depths. Isabelle felt herself go rigid as she saw a flicker of animosity dance across his eyes. _Why could she feel so much hatred radiating from this man? How could he hate her? He didn't know her._

"I can protect myself" she replied coldly, the ice of her tone freezing the air between them. She slammed the car door sharply before walking to the front door. Before she walked inside, she glanced behind her shoulder, Derek was gone. She hadn't even heard him leave.

Isabelle ran a hand through her hair. _Something was happening. Something involving wolves. Something involving Scott. Something involving Derek Hale. _

* * *

Isabelle strode across the forest floor, silently walking across the fallen murky leaves and broken twigs in her black boots. She pulled her jacket closer to her as a bitter chill infiltrated the air, blowing a strand of her dark hair across her face. _This was where they had come._ _This was where she had come. She needed to know the truth._

She knew that this wasn't meant to be her life anymore; it wasn't meant to be her fight to fight. But that was wrong. Isabelle was still a hunter. It didn't matter where she lived or who she was with, she still had the responsibility to protect especially when the matter involved her family. She couldn't help but feel like she was trying to compensate for the family she had lost. This one she had to protect. Allison could be in danger with Scott.

She cocked her gun, loaded with wolfsbane bullets, as she stepped out from behind the trees into the forest clearing. Both males looked up at the sound.

A low threatening growl echoed around the woods, reverberating off the trees.

"Don't move, trust me you don't want to get hit with one of these bullets" Isabelle told them both calmly, although her heart was racing. _She hadn't been faced with a werewolf since_ _the day that her family had fallen apart._

"Isabelle?" Scott's weakened voice questioned in disbelief.

"Are you hurt?" she asked him, noticing his groan of pain.

"They shot him with an arrow" Derek snapped at her. _So he was involved in all of this._

"They?" Isabelle asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Your hunters" Derek hissed.

"I didn't know. I don't even know how they knew." she hissed back. "They shouldn't be hurting Scott, he's just a teenager. It's against the code."

"_You_ don't follow the code" venom laced Derek's icy voice.

"You're wrong…_I _do" Isabelle retorted, she lowered her gun and put it into her back pocket. She moved forward to help Scott before Derek stood in her way. "I protect people, Scott falls into that category. He's innocent…I won't hurt him. And as long as you haven't killed anyone, I won't hurt you either" she stated ardently.

"We're werewolves, of course you will. You're a hunter, you kill." Derek replied coldly.

"I'm a hunter, hurting the innocent isn't part of the job description. I came here to find out the truth not to kill you." Isabelle glared at him, noticing that his face had softened ever so slightly. _Was that respect in his eyes?_ She moved forward to Scott, this time unopposed by Derek.

"Isabelle? What is happening? What are you-"

"Your wound should heal" Isabelle told Scott, her eyes sympathetic. "I'm sorry that this happened to you Scott."

"How do you know about this werewolf stuff?"

"Hunter."

"Right, I'll find out the details later" he sighed exasperatedly. "Oh God please don't tell Allison!"

Isabelle surveyed Scott curiously with her hazel eyes. "Call me crazy but I think I might actually trust you McCall. I won't tell Allison, it's obvious that you care about her."

Scott breathed a sigh of pure relief.

"But…if you _ever _hurt her-"

"I'd rather not find out what you'd do, particularly as in your job it's seen as the norm to hunt me."

"We don't have a problem then." Isabelle agreed. _Why on earth did she trust him? Werewolves were meant to be her enemies, her family's enemies. But they didn't choose this. I didn't choose this. _

Derek stepped forward so he stood beside her. His green eyes displayed mistrust, that was evident but there was something else which lay guarded behind his eyes. "There's another wolf. An alpha."

Isabelle felt her heart tighten. _This is bad._ "So you need all the help you can get…especially when you have hunters following every step you take."

"_Your_ help?" Derek sneered.

"Yes, I'm a hunter. If this is the wolf that murdered that girl-" Isabelle noticed a strange look pass over Derek's face, _sadness?,_ "it won't stop killing and I can help you stop it."

"I suppose having a hunter around could be useful" Derek gave her a stiff nod and moved forward to help Scott up. Isabelle noticed his body posture was as rigid as a block of ice. _He didn't trust her._

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter :) Please review and let me know. It should get a lot more interesting soon, I really want to start showing some of Isabelle's flaws and develop her properly, but we're only on chapter 2! I hope Derek is sort of in character? He's very difficult to write especially seen as Isabelle is an Argent. I just can't see him remotely trusting her or being 'kind' to her due to his history with her family (Kate). Also although Isabelle has gone through a tragedy (which will be revealed at some point) that doesn't make her hate every werewolf out there. She has her own moral code and the Hunter code, and that tells her that werewolves are people. Some of evil but some of innocent, that's why she didn't intend to hurt Scott or Derek before she found out the truth but she was wary of them. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed to chapter! Let me know xx**  
**_  
Reviews:_**

_Lycan Lover 411 - Thank you for reviewing :) I hope you like this chapter._

Guest - Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter :)

Starangel5593 - Thank you so much for your review :) I'm excited about where the story can go (I am notorious for not planning anything and this story definitely will not be planned completely, it takes away a truthful element of it I think when you write) so I'm open to any outcomes so far :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Isabelle's School Outfit

Isabelle's Party Outfit


	3. Chapter 3: Keep Your Head Up

**Chapter 3: Keep Your Head Up**

_I spent my time watching the spaces that have grown between us.  
And I cut my mind on second best or the scars that come with the greenness.  
And I gave my eyes to the boredom, still the seabed wouldn't let me in,  
And I tried my best to embrace the darkness in which I swim._

_I'm walking back down this mountain_  
_With the strength of a turning tide_  
_Oh the wind's so soft on my skin,_  
_The sun so hard upon my side._  
_Oh looking out at this happiness,_  
_I search for between the sheets._  
_Oh feeling blind and realize,_  
_All I was searching for was me._  
_Ooh all I was searching for was me._

_Keep your head up, keep your heart strong._

_**Keep Your Head Up – Ben Howard  
**_

* * *

"Your Uncle is a hunter too?" Scott moaned beside me as I stood at my locker. "Most dads want to kill their daughter's boyfriend anyway, what kind of chance do I stand?"

Isabelle laughed softly at his whining. "You'd best be on your best behaviour with Allison then, it would be best not to give him an excuse" she taunted.

"Isabelle I-"

"Listen to me. He's not going to hurt you Scott-"

"He shot me with an _arrow-_" Scott hissed sarcastically.

"Trust me, I know my Uncle. He's not a bad man Scott, he follows the code" Isabelle told Scott gently. "Besides I'll stop him from tracking you again and I definitely won't let him kill you. I'll promise you that much…for the time being" she joked, smiling as she saw Scott laugh.

"I might just hold you to that promise."

* * *

Isabelle was entranced in her book, _The Great Gatsby _by _Scott F. Fitzgerald_; she was fascinated by the glamour and tragedy of the novel. The love and hate that was generated by the characters. Everything was a juxtaposition.

"Oh my God, what does he think he's doing to _my_ boyfriend?" Lydia voice, laced with fury and irritation, broke Isabelle's thoughts.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to" Allison protested.

Isabelle put her book down and observed the field, filled with lacrosse players. The three girls had come to watch the lacrosse practice after school, Lydia supporting Jackson, Allison supporting Scott and Isabelle reading her book. _Fantastic. _"What's happened?" Isabelle asked, shooting a look of concern at Lydia.

"McCall has just damaged the beautiful physique of my boyfriend-"

"He didn't mean to" Allison disputed.

Isabelle looked over to the field. Jackson was lying on the grass, clutching his shoulder, with the entire team surrounding him. Two figures stood isolated from the rest. Scott and Stiles. Isabelle squinted as she tried to make out what was happening. Scott was hunched over, his back facing the girls and the rest of his team, Stiles was patting his back. _Was he trying to calm him? But Scott wasn't injured… _Isabelle's eyes widened as she realised what was happening. Scott held his head in his hands, writhing in agony, like he had done at the party before he'd transformed. _He was transforming now._

"No…" Isabelle whispered quietly to herself.

"You're right, brutally attacking Jackson like that was completely-"

Isabelle didn't hear the end of Lydia's sentence as her eyes locked on a dark figure standing opposite the field. _Derek Hale. _

"Allison get your boyfriend on anger management courses or something!" Lydia's shrill voice caught Isabelle's attention.

"I'll be right back" she told the two girls. Quickly she rushed down the steps towards the field, following Scott and Stiles' disappearing figures as they ran inside to the locker-room. The wind streaked through her loose brown locks as she ran. _Scott couldn't do this. He had to control himself. Or…or else._

Isabelle ran inside the locker-room as she heard bangs and metal smashing echoing down the corridor.

"Scott! No don't!" Stiles voices shouted loudly, filled with fear. "Isabelle, a little help here?" he yelled as he noticed her appearance.

Scott was transformed. He growled as he neared the two teenagers.

"Scott please, it's me Stiles" Stiles pleaded.

"It won't help he can't hear you" Isabelle told him firmly as she stood in front of Stiles pushing him slowly backwards.

"Then what do we freaking-"

Stiles was cut off as Isabelle grabbed the fire extinguisher, just as Scott lunged at her. He retreated as a cloud of thick mist intoxicated the locker-room. Coughing was heard before the figure of Scott emerged, lying on the floor, his back to her.

"Scott?" Stiles questioned warily.

"What the hell just happened?" Scott asked, dazed and apparently confused, his hazy eyes surveying the two.

"You just lost control." Isabelle stated harshly. "You can't do that again Scott, it's dangerous for everyone. For us, for Allison…for you."

"It was just the heat of the moment, lacrosse is a pretty violent sport" Scott tried to reason; Isabelle suspected that he was mostly trying to justify his uncontrollable reactions to himself.

"It's going to be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field" Stiles said, brutally honest, but he humour laced his tone. "You can't play Saturday, you going to have to get out of the game."

"I'm first line."

"Not anymore. Besides next time Isabelle will bring more kickass stuff with her and kick your ass into next year!" Stiles exclaimed dramatically.

"I might just have to do that to the both of you" Isabelle said, rolling her eyes playfully. "But Scott you seriously cannot play tomorrow" she added firmly.

"Fantastic."

* * *

"And this is the lovely Isabelle" Lydia announced gleefully.

Isabelle felt a rosy pink blush creep up her cheeks. _I want to die._ Lydia had insisted on introducing her to all of the lacrosse players she hadn't already met at the party. _This is mortifying. I'd take a werewolf any day. _"Nice to meet you all" she said, smiling but adverting her eyes to her high heeled shoes.

"It's our pleasure" a handsome blonde, Max Winters, told her, winking at her playfully.

_Oh Dear Lord. _

"Hey Is and Lydia" Allison greeted them warmly as she approached the group. _Allison save me._

"And this is her lovely cousin Allison" Lydia pounced on her like a tiger, putting an arm around her shoulder and pushing her forwards to meet the boys.

Allison smiled, kindly but confusion was etched into her features, as she greeted the lacrosse players.

Isabelle looked up feeling eyes glaring at them. Scott. He was looked like a dog whose favourite bone had been stolen from him…_Oh bad joke Isabelle. _He was glaring furiously at the group as her strode over. Lydia gave him a pointed look as she led the lacrosse players away.

"She's being friendly?" Scott asked Allison, Isabelle could sense the venom dripping from his voice. She tried to stifle a laugh creeping up her throat, caused by Scott's scrunched face of anger which looked as if he was suffering from indigestion problems. _Don't laugh. _

"Insanely nice" Allison responded, smiling at Scott.

"I'd better be off" Isabelle told the two, wanting to escape the awkward conversation that would follow. "You two take care now" she said, shooting Scott a sharp look. _He needed to stay calm. Maybe she should get him some tablets?_

* * *

__Isabelle panted heavily as she clutched her side. She had gone running through the woods, in an attempt to cleanse her mind. She seemed so confused lately. Nothing was right. She found herself once again being drawn into a life full of danger and darkness, the life her parents had wanted her to escape from but she was now…_helping the enemy? And the enemy would certainly rather do without your help. _Isabelle had been getting on well with Scott. He obviously cared about Allison, and she for him, and although his lack of control was concerning, Isabelle believed deep inside her that Scott could never hurt Allison.

However Scott was the only werewolf she seemed to have a good relationship with. Derek Hale was another matter entirely. She hadn't seen him since Scott's loss of control on the lacrosse field; he seemed to have a habit of lingering as a dark shadow yet never announcing his presence. Isabelle couldn't rationally explain why she felt so unsettled every time her hazel eyes would lock their gaze upon his dark shadow, or the shiver that crept down her spine every time his emerald green eyes would look at her. Perhaps it was the look of detest that she felt unnerved by. Derek Hale seemed hostile to her mere existence. _But why? _She recognised where they stood. _A hunter. A werewolf. _But that didn't seem to justify the burning abhorrence that consumed his eyes so often when she had seen him.

_At least it wasn't just her who received the frosty treatment. _Scott had told her that the previous night Derek had paid him a not so pleasant visit which resulted in Scott being manhandled and receiving a death threat. _At least I've avoided that so far. _Isabelle knew that Scott was playing with fire if he refused to cancel the game tonight but she didn't think that intimidating him by threatening to kill him was an appropriate solution. _He's just a teenager. He'll make mistakes. This is a hard time for him. _However Isabelle couldn't smother the feeling of unease that was rooted in her stomach. She had to stop Scott from playing somehow.

Isabelle pulled her bobble, which was constraining her long dark brown hair into a high ponytail, tighter as she looked around the lonely woods. She began walking slowly through the aged trees and breathed gently in an attempt to calm down after her exercise, trying to slow down her rapid heartbeat. A crisp chill swept across her as the icy wind blew through the forest; she pulled her tracksuit jacket closer to her body and continued walking. She hesitated as she came across a clearing in the woods and the sight of the desolate, crumbling ruins of a house came into her view. An uncomfortable, biting, cold sensation consumed her stomach as she took in the sight. The entire back half of the house had collapsed into nothingness and the remaining ruins looked dusty, dark and desolate. The broken windows hung sadly against the sooty walls and the ruins of the roof sagged dangerously, groaning in depression. It looked like a haunted house. The kind that appeared desolate, empty and dark but contained the hauntings of the past, prowling the dark shadows.

She felt her feet drag her body forwards, towards the house. The creaky, wooden steps groaned in protest as she cautiously stepped on them. She gently pushed open the shabby, dusty front door and stepped into the ruins. A grey blanket of ash covered the floor as it also consumed the walls, coating their peeling wallpaper in soot. There was a large wooden staircase in front of her and a room to her left. The place looked empty…tragic. _What had happened? _Isabelle stepped further into the house towards the staircase. She could sense an aura of pain and suffering, lingering in the air. _What am I doing here? _Isabelle was suddenly brought back to reality. She was standing inside the crumbling, dangerous ruins of a house…all alone. _Oh God I won't be that dumb teenager in all the horror films. _She turned around to exit the house. She stopped in shock as a dark figure stood in the doorway blocking the beams of sunlight.

"What are you doing here?" the familiar voice rasped.

Isabelle felt her heart stammer and her stomach drop. _Of course it had to be him. _"I'm sorry, I went for a jog to clear my head and I just saw this house and-"

"You need to leave."

Isabelle narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Like I said I'm sorry but-"

"Get out" Derek hissed as he brushed past her harshly.

Isabelle felt a flare of anger shoot through her. "What is this place?" she asked curtly. _The least he can do is answer a couple of questions._

"It's my house" Derek replied brusquely, his tone austere. "Now leave."

Isabelle felt her brow furrow in confusion. "But it looks desolate…it's the ruins of a house, how can you live here?"

Derek's gaze was fixated on the floor as he cast a stony silence in reply. He was stood near the staircase now, his back shown to Isabelle, his muscular figure stood motionless in the hallway. He looked like a statue.

"You shouldn't have said that to Scott" Isabelle told him, changing the subject.

"What? I shouldn't have tried to save him?" Derek retorted starkly. "If he shifts during that game, he'll be killed."

"And you think the solution is to tell him 'I'm going to kill you myself'?" Isabelle said in a disdained voice.

Derek ignored her again, his back still turned to her.

"Why do you even care about him if that's how you're going to treat him? He's scared Der-"

Derek spun around quickly to face Isabelle. "It doesn't matter if he's scared; he'll be _dead_ if he plays in that game. _No one cares if he's scared_" Derek snarled hotly, as he stepped closer to Isabelle. _Was Derek talking about Scott now?_ "But I can keep him alive, if he listens to me" Derek told her, frustration breaking through his tone.

Isabelle felt a spark of electricity crackle through the fog of tension in the air as his green eyes pierced into her hazel ones. His tall figure towered over her as he smouldered in vexation. Her heart stammered. A tense silence echoed around the atmosphere of the room as a shiver of anxiety crept up her spine. She saw his posture stiffen as his shoulders tensed and his whole body freeze.

"What-" she whispered, her hoarse voice tickling her now dry throat.

"Stay here" Derek mumbled gruffly as he lightly brushed past her, gently bumping her shoulder as he quickly exited the room through the front door.

Isabelle felt herself exhale sharply as his figure disappeared from her vision. _What the hell was that? _He had seemed so frustrated yet she had seen a glimmer of sadness and tragedy glisten in his eyes.

"You don't get it yet Scott but I'm looking out for you" a distant voice filtered into her hearing. _Scott was here. Probably looking for advice on how the control his wolf side. _

"Think about what could happen you're out on the field, the aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone" Derek's voice sounded muffled outside. "Your mom, all your friend when they see you…_everything falls apart_."

Isabelle sighed exasperatedly, tonight was going to be a long night. Her thoughts were more complicated and jumbled than ever. However amongst all those thoughts… ones of Derek Hale seemed to be the most prominent of all…and the most troubling.

* * *

**Hello :) Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I went to Glastonbury Festival last week and got back on Monday! It was absolutely amazing! Anywho, I'm really not to fond of this chapter so I apologise if you don't really like it :( I can't wait to get onto the real interesting storyline stuff. Please review and let me know what you think anyway :) Derek's such a hard character to write and I don't want Isabelle to come across as being uninteresting, I just can't see her being a) completely not intimidated by him or b) completely terrified either. Please review :) xx**

_Reviews:  
_  
Starangel5593: Thank you so much for your review! It means a lot to me if you think Derek's even a little bit in character :) It shall be very interesting indeed ;)

gffgg: Thank you so much :) That's definitely the type of message I wanted to get across about Isabelle's character, you'll find out why she's so cautious later on in the story. I hope this chapter contains a few more light-hearted moments for you :) She'll definitely be finding some happiness later on in the story *cough* romance "cough* but I also love writing angst scenes as well, so never get to comfortable.

AngelChick1432: Hope you enjoy this update :) Thank you for your review!

ShezzaBoo0233: Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like this chapter :)

Lycan Lover 411: Thank you for reviewing :) I hope you like this chapter as well! Let me know :)


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth May Vary

**Chapter 4: The Truth May Vary**

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house  
So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear  
The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake  
It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

_And some days I can't even trust myself  
It's killing me to see you this way_

'_Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

**Little Talks – Of Monsters and Men**

* * *

Shrill sirens penetrated the usually silent forest air. The previously isolated house was now surrounded by a sea of police cars, their lights illuminating the derelict house in an eerie sporadic glow. Isabelle felt undiluted anger bubbling inside her stomach, _what had they done? _

After her altercation with Derek earlier Isabelle had returned home only to find that a short while later he had been arrested. Apparently Scott and Stiles had taken up the role of detectives. Isabelle scoffed to herself internally. Despite her own personal thoughts about Derek, the ones that depicted him as peculiar, irate and somewhat _sinister, _she highly doubted that he was a murder. She couldn't explain why but she just felt her conscience tugging on her heart, _he isn't capable of murder._

She carefully made her way towards the police car containing Derek…and Stiles, avoiding the uniformed officers standing around. She cautiously and silently opened the door, in order to avoid capturing police attention.

"Is that why you killed her?" Stiles voice interrogated a livid Derek.

"He didn't kill the girl" Isabelle answered him smoothly, flicking her loose brown hair over her shoulder as she knelt on the car seat.

"Ah! My God! Where did you even come from?" Stiles asked her exasperatedly, his hands held to his heart in shock.

Isabelle rolled her hazel eyes at him. "The big picture here? He didn't kill the girl."

"How can you know that? You don't know him" Stiles questioned her, disbelief evident in his tone.

"Whoever…whatever killed that girl was powerful. More than you average 'wolfy' powers…it was the alpha" Isabelle responded calmly. She had been researching any connections in Beacon Hills regarding the alpha since Derek had informed her about the sinister presence the night she had followed him and Scott into the woods.

Stiles still looked hesitant. "Derek's not an alpha and if we are going to fight the alpha we need all the help we can get" Isabelle argued. "It's kind of difficult to do that if someone is imprisoned" she joked lightly. Stiles looked at her curiously, perhaps starting to allow the logic of her argument to sink in.

"Why are you worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem?" Derek's incensed voice broke the silence sharply. Isabelle's and Stiles' heads spun around to stare at him. "When he shifts on the field what do you think they're going to do?" he asked them vehemently. "Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing but you can and trust me you want to" he hissed, looking pointedly at Stiles and then at Isabelle.

His green eyes penetrated her hazel orbs as his gaze lingered. Isabelle was reminded of the moment that had passed between them earlier. She could almost the crackle of tension thundering through the air. He was right. _They had to stop Scott from changing tonight._

* * *

Isabelle and Stiles were muttering under their breath as they walked away from the car.

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice asked incredulously.

"I'm just trying to help dad" Stiles answered the Sheriff quickly, putting his hand on his head in an attempt to portray an absentminded manner.

Isabelle felt herself under the scrutiny of the Sheriff's gaze, although his eyes also contained an element of surprise. "I'm terribly sorry" she apologised quickly. Now was the time for acting. She lowered her gaze to the floor in false embarrassment, biting her lip and running a hand through her dark curls. "We just wanted to see what was happening, we should have thought about how this could affect your investigation-"

"Yeah, we should have dad" Stiles agreed quickly.

Isabelle bit back a smile at his eager response. "And this lady is-" the Sheriff asked inquisitively.

"Oh yeah! Dad this is Isabelle Argent" Stiles introduced her brightly. "She's my…friend" he drawled out the sentence, perhaps his mind was already concocting a fully developed explanation for their predicament.

Isabelle saw the Sheriff raise his eyebrows in surprise at the hesitation before the word 'friend'. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "It's lovely to meet you Isabelle…despite the circumstances. You've never been in Beacon Hills before?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Sheriff" Isabelle replied, acting embarrassed as she lowered her gaze to the floor and smiled gently. _Acting had gotten her out of worse situations before. _"No I've never been here before but I've come to live with my Uncle Chris and his family for a while."

"Please call me Mr Stilinski" he replied warmly. "I'll dismiss the circumstances of our run in, as long as you're not at a crime scene again you're free to go" he joked amiably.

"Thank you Mr Stilinski, I promise that I'll try my best" Isabelle thanked him as she began to walk away, Stiles attempted to follow her.

"Not you son! Now how exactly how did you come across this?" Mr Stilinski put his arm across Stiles' shoulder and pulled him back.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler which he dropped the other night" Stiles retorted.

"The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home"

"Yes!…no!…Oh crap" Isabelle heard Stiles shout as his voice became more distant as she walked away. She couldn't help but smile. _Despite the situation._

* * *

"Uncle Chris!" Isabelle screamed as a figure collided with their car as they pulled into their drive.

Her Uncle had picked her up after her conversation with Stiles and his father. To say he was a little concerned about his niece's involvement with the police was the understatement of the year. He had constantly interrogated her the entire drive, Isabelle could practically feel the harsh spotlight shining in her eyes like in a police interview from the movies.

"I'm perfectly fine Uncle Chris" she attempted to reassure him.

"Isabelle are you sure that-" he protested.

"No, now that you say it…" Isabelle dropped her voice to a whisper. "I think that…" she looked up to see her Uncle's concerned gaze, "think that I'm perfectly fine and that my lovely yet overprotective Uncle needs to stop with the interrogation." Isabelle laughed softly as her Uncle's face washed over with relief.

"Never do that again" he warned her quietly, however the warm good-humoured tone in his voice was evident to Isabelle.

Isabelle and Chris exited the car quickly to check on the injured person who had mysteriously appeared in front of their car. Chris gently turned them over so they were on their back.

"Scott?" Isabelle's shocked voice asked.

"Dad what are you doing?" Allison's voice echoed around the front garden as she came running out of the house.

"He came out of nowhere Allison" Chris tried to protest.

"Are you trying to kill him?" Allison asked him as she knelt down on the grass next to Scott. She gently took his face in her hands checking him over for any injuries. _They are cute, I'll give them that,_ Isabelle thought to herself.

"No it's my fault, I'm sorry" Scott apologised profusely, a little bit too much considering it was him who had just been ran over. He looked a little bit dazed and confused, but unharmed.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Scott said, giving her a small weary smile. "I'm sorry I hit your car" he turned to Chris to apologise again, "I was just coming to say hi" he explained brightly, smiling sweetly at Allison.

"You sure you're okay?" Chris' eyes were filled with suspicion as he helped Scott to his feet. _He knows something is wrong._

"Yeah completely, I should go I've got the lacrosse game to get to" Scott told him. "You're still coming right?" he asked Allison, a blush creeping up his face.

"Of course I'm coming" Allison replied automatically, returning his affectionate smile.

Isabelle felt her lips upturn in a small smile. _They were adorable._

"We both are" Chris interrupted, a suspicious smile crossing his face slowly.

Isabelle saw Scott stare at her in shock and worry. Her grin faded.

* * *

Excited screams echoed the lacrosse field as the bright red seconds on the clock ticked away. It was going well for Beacon Hills High School.

"Which one is Scott again" Uncle Chris asked Isabelle and Allison, his voice held a hint of scathing and amusement.

"Number 11, otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball the entire game" Lydia answered him sharply, her tone disparaging and contemptuous.

_She was right though. _Scott had essentially been a victim the entire match. That fact would have probably been amusing if he would have been a normal _human _teenager and not a werewolf bordering on the edge of losing control, causing a dangerous situation for every person on the field.

"I hope he's okay" Allison said quietly, concern filled her brown eyes as she surveyed the pitch with a frown.

"I hope we're okay" was Lydia's coolly spoken response.

_Me too, _Isabelle thought to herself.

"We need to win this" Lydia yelled loudly and determinedly. _You had to admire the girl._

She leapt out of her seat and thrust up her 'Jackson is #1' banner up into the air proudly. "Allison a little help here" she asked her exasperatedly. Allison glanced to her cousin and her father, both seated to her left, rolling her eyes before standing up to join Lydia.

A loud cheer erupted as the whistle blew. Scott had scored. But he didn't look too pleased. In any other situation it would have been funny seen as Scott despite scoring had looked over to see his girlfriend holding a sign saying another boy was '# 1', complete with glitter and sparkly stickers. Scott was losing control and Isabelle worried. Had Derek predicted the future?

* * *

Isabelle let out a loud sigh as she leant against the wall outside the locker room.

Scott had lost control during the celebration at the end of the game and had disappeared into the locker rooms…with Allison. Isabelle had quickly followed, managing to lose the concerned gaze of her Uncle. Just as Isabelle had been ready to intervene Scott had managed to regain control of his 'wolf side'. Isabelle felt relieved…Allison was safe. Yet worry had sunk deep into her conscience. What if Scott couldn't control himself next time? She couldn't lose another family member again… She had to protect her loved ones. It was her responsibility.

It was concerns like these that made Isabelle doubt her alliance with Scott and Derek. Although she wanted to help them defeat the alpha and she accepted that all werewolves were not necessarily bad…they still had an animalistic side. She knew all too well what suffering that side could cause.

The sound of a door opening broke her from her thoughts. Stiles emerged from around the corridor. He smiled at her in greeting.

"Are you going to congratulate me?" he asked her cheekily.

"Congratulations!" Isabelle said laughing "On a superb _team _effort and the fantastic contribution you made to it by sitting on the bench" she joked.

"Ah well! That's good enough for me…although next time I expect you with a sign saying 'Stiles is da man'"

"In your dreams" Isabelle retorted smoothly as they walked into the locker room to join Scott.

The boy in question stared at them as if in a daze. "I kissed her…" he trailed off, a hazy smile etched on his face and his eyes were bright with happiness.

Isabelle could practically feel Stiles inhale, attempting to stifle any laughter. _I'm going to have to do the same._

"She kissed me" Scott repeated to himself, his smile growing even further.

"Pretty good?" Stiles asked. Isabelle shot him a glare, as much as she loved her cousin and wanted happiness for her…that did not involve Isabelle knowing the details of Allison's kissing technique.

"I don't know how but I controlled it, I pulled it back…" Scott said, wonder and amazement lacing his tone. "Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad…"

"Scott if that is possible you're going to have to learn properly, practice…you can't take the chance" Isabelle reminded him quietly. She didn't want to, she liked seeing him happy, however if his control wasn't completely ensured Allison couldn't be put in that kind of danger.

"Yeah, we'll talk later then" Stiles said, attempting to change the subject, gesturing his hands towards the exit.

"What?"

"The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found" Stiles muttered quietly, dread filled his tone.

"And?" Scott asked curiously.

Stiles took a deep breath, bracing himself for a deep impact. "Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal not human, Derek's human not animal, Derek not killer, Derek let out of jail" he emphasised the end of each explanation, allowing the _shock _to sink in.

_I knew it couldn't have been him._

"Are you kidding?" Scott whined.

"No and here's the bigger kick in the ass…my dad ID' the dead girl…" Isabelle and Scott looked at Stiles in fascination. _What now?_ "Her name was Laura Hale, Derek's sister."

So that was what Derek Hale was trying to hide. Could this be the reason why he was so angry? Why his eyes burned with such animosity? But Isabelle could see the sadness and pain concealed behind his emerald eyes. Was this the reason why? Isabelle felt a surge of pity and empathy wash over her. He was suffering. _He was lost._

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :) It's a bit of a filler chapter but more exciting things will happen soon! I just don't want it to be unrealistic and have only Derek and Isabelle interaction, I just can't see him in particular, seeking out an Argent and he still does define her by her family name and job so far, although it might be starting to waver ;) Also if there is any mistakes I'm so sorry, I'm just so tired right now and have one of those killer colds that makes your head hurt! I might not be able to update for two weeks or so because I'm going to Shanghai on an international summer camp so this might be the last update for a while, please stick with me though because I'll promise that if I don't get a chapter up before I go there will be one shortly after I get back! Let me know what you think, your reviews truly mean so much to me :) xx**

**Reviews:**

Starangel5593: Thank you for your review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :)

Paramorefreak100: That's so sweet and means so much :) I hope you still think so after this chapter! Thank you for your review :)

gffg: I'm so happy you're enjoying the story so far, your reviews mean a lot to me :) I definitely love badass Isabelle too but you'll get to see all the different aspects and dimensions of her character as well :) I'm really excited to introduce Kate to the story and the whole new dynamic she'll bring in not only Derek and Isabelle as a relationship (friends or something else? ;) ) but also in both their separate characters and Allison's too! As for jealous Derek, all I can say is that jealousy definitely seems like it would be a trait of his ;) Hope you enjoy the chapter!

AngelChick1432: Thank you for your review :) I imagine it must be quite confusing for Scott, not knowing who to trust after this really weird change has happened in his life. Stiles will definitely be there for her though and I think it's safe to say that he does have an ally, and friend, in Isabelle ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Bringing Darkness

**Chapter 5: Bringing Darkness**

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
In your pose as the dust settles around us_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_  
_In the city that we love_  
_Grey clouds roll over the hills_  
_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_Nothing changed at all?_  
_And if you close your eyes,_  
_Does it almost feel like_  
_You've been here before?_

**Pompeii – Bastille**

Isabelle's eyes widened in shock as she surveyed the scene, a crime scene. The school car park had been infiltrated by a mass of police cars and news vans, all surrounding the bloodied school bus. The back doors of the bus had been ripped open, shattered glass sparkling on the floor and twisted metal dangling off. Crimson blood was smeared across the exterior of the bus as photographers took photographs. _There was only one way to explain this._

"My God" Allison whispered in horror. Isabelle turned to the sound of her cousin's voice. Allison was stood beside her, dismay written across her face and distress glistening in her eyes.

"What do you think happened?" Allison asked her quietly. _Of course Allison wouldn't suspect about the real reason._

"I'm not sure. It almost looks like some kind of animal attack" Isabelle replied softly. _Maybe it's best she doesn't know._

Sometimes Isabelle wished that she was in the same position as Allison. The innocence of not knowing the details of the dark supernatural world that existed around them was something she envied. It just felt as if being a hunter seemed to be a heavy burden which weighed heavily on her life. It was something you couldn't go back on. She didn't resent her family for telling her about her heritage, they did it because they thought it was best she could protect herself. _Although the second things turned bad they sent me away… _Isabelle did feel some bitterness about the recent decisions. At a time when you would think a united family was of the upmost importance they had isolated her. She loved Allison's family truly but she knew she wasn't going to be able to see her mother and father for a long time…she sometimes just felt alone and lost.

Allison touched Isabelle's shoulder lightly. "You okay Is? You seem a little distant?" her brown eyes were filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need my morning coffee" Isabelle faked a bright smile as she attempted to relive Allison's nerves.

Allison returned her smile. "I'm going to join with you today on your obsession with coffee. I'll meet up with you break?"

Isabelle nodded and smiled softly. "Now go find Scott I know you're dying to see him" she laughed teasingly.

* * *

Isabelle grimaced as she glanced down at her textbook. As if a possible homicide wasn't a bad enough start to the day it was followed by Chemistry. She rested her head on one of her hands as she stared depressed at the board, her other hand twirling a strand of dark hair in order to give her something to do. Hushed whispers caught her attention and she looked to the source behind her. Scott and Stiles. _What were they talking about? It must be the murder. _Isabelle could detect their worried tones but not the words they were saying. One thing was sure, Scott looked terrified.

"Mr Stilinski!" Mr Harris' voice boomed across the room. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to pull the headphones out once in a while."

Stiles let out a spluttering noise, no doubt ready to protest with a witty comment.

"I think you and Mr McCall will benefit from a little difference, yes?" Mr Harris questioned the pair, disdain lacing his tone.

"No…" Stiles replied dejectedly, sounding extremely annoyed.

Mr Harris simply pointed at two empty seats at opposite ends of the classroom. "Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much" he said mockingly.

Stiles sarcastic laugh could be heard at the back of the classroom.

Isabelle moved over slightly as Scott placed his books beside her and sat at her side. She shot him a quizzical look as he tensed up and cast a glance over his shoulder. She adverted her gaze to the row behind them. Jackson was looking intently and lividly at Scott. _What was his deal? _Before Isabelle got the chance to ask Scott, _in a hushed whisper of course_, an excited yell filled the classroom.

"Hey I think they found something!"

All of the class ran to the window quickly in response, anxiously trying to see what had been discovered outside. An injured man, coated in blood, was lying unconscious on a gurney and was being wheeled into an ambulance.

"That's not a rabbit" Scott's quietly moaned, catching Isabelle's attention. _What the hell was he talking about? _

Suddenly the man jumped up, as if awaking from a nightmare, and let out an ear-piercing scream. The entire class recoiled in shock as he wildly thrashed about on the gurney.

"This is good, this good! He got up, he's not dead! Dead guys can't do that…" Stiles muttered voice of comfort was audible to Isabelle. She turned around to see Scott and Stiles backing away from the rest of the class. She walked up to them just in time to her Scott say his next words.

"Stiles…I did that…"

* * *

"The dreams weren't memories" Stiles attempted to reassure Scott as the three of them walked through the canteen.

Isabelle had been filled in about Scott fears that he was the one who had attacked the man on the bus. She didn't know what to think. She did doubt that it had been Scott, but even Scott wasn't sure.

"It wasn't a dream! Something happened last night and I can't remember what" Scott confessed sadly as he sat down.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked him seriously.

Scott had confessed that he wanted to seek out Derek for advice on 'being a werewolf'. _God that sounds like a bad TV show. _Isabelle didn't think it was necessarily a bad idea, except for maybe the fact that Scott had imprisoned Derek recently for his own sister's murder…maybe Derek wouldn't be so keen on seeing him right now. Despite this Isabelle suspected that Derek would actually help Scott, _even if it is only because he needs an ally_. _Not that he would trust anyone._

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control." Scott told Stiles heatedly. "I was running around in the middle of night attacking some innocent guy-"

"You don't know that" Isabelle interjected, even she felt sorry for Scott right now. She couldn't imagine not being able to know what you were capable of, what you had done, if you had caused suffering to another being…

"Why are you defending me? You're a hunter, you might have to kill me when you find out it's the truth as well" Scott told her, agony and shame evident in his tone.

"I don't think you're capable of this Scott" Isabelle told him firmly. _This guy needed some self-belief, not self-damnation. _"You controlled yourself after the match, why all of a sudden would that change?" she tried to reason.

"I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel" Scott said suddenly.

"You can't just cancel your entire life, we'll figure it out" Stiles told him exasperatedly. _He was a good friend. _He'd spent the entire day trying to reassure and support Scott and now he was trying to allow his friend some sense of normality.

"Figure what out?" Lydia's voice questioned curiously, she sat down next to Isabelle. She flashed her a bright smile and flickered her bouncy curls behind her shoulder.

"Just homework" Scott hastily replied.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles grumbled to Scott under his breath.

"Isabelle you look stunning today, that blouse is to die for" Lydia complimented.

Isabelle smiled at her. Lydia was a good person once you knew her. Despite the superficial persona she tried to radiate, she was a kind, smart and dynamic. "Thanks Lydia, I love your dress too! It really suits you!"

"Thanks" Allison told Scott as she sat down next to him. She smiled at him happily as a faint blush crept across her cheeks.

Stiles, seated on the other side of Scott, nodded nonchalantly across at Danny, sitting the other side of Isabelle. Danny's eyes narrowed in confusion before looking away, trying to avoid Stiles gaze. Isabelle nearly choked on her caramel macchiato as Stiles eyes widened in shock and he looked deeply offended by Danny's 'rejection'. She tried to conceal her laughter by coughing loudly. Stiles shot her an angry glare whilst the rest of the table looked at her in concern.

"I'm fine" she managed to splutter, wiping tears away from her eyes before composing herself.

"Get up" Jackson hissed at Troy Bellisario, sat at the end of the table. Troy made no protest as he quickly scooted out of the chair and made his way to a different table, Jackson sat in the vacant space greeting Lydia with a kiss as he sat down.

"So what about the bus?" Danny asked the table, starting conversation. "I hear they're saying it some kind of animal attack, probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion" Jackson corrected him coolly.

"A cougar is a mountain lion" Lydia said automatically. The table stared at her, Jackson in particular shooting her a strange look and raising his eyebrows. "Isn't it?" Lydia asked dumbly. _You just had to love that girl? _Lydia was obviously smart.

"Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless idiot who's going to die anyway" Jackson said harshly.

Isabelle shot him a dirty glare. As much as she liked Jackson, a lot of the time she didn't agree with his unforgiving act that he put on to look tough.

"That makes it a lot worse if he's homeless" Isabelle told him bluntly. "He's probably had a cruel life already, with _people_ making judgements about him, treating him as if he's worthless and now people will value his life as worthless despite him being viciously and unjustly attacked" Isabelle finished her lecture. _True, she was into her politics_. She didn't enjoy watching the vulnerable be attacked.

Jackson shot her surprised, yet annoyed glare. "Whatever" he muttered quietly.

"I just found out who it is, check it out" Stiles interrupted them, showing them all a video revealing the man's identity on his phone.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please?" Lydia asked sarcastically. "Like where are we going tomorrow night?" she looked at Allison and Scott, who looked confused. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night right?"

"Oh erm…" Allison coughed awkwardly. "We were thinking about what we were going to do-"

"Well I am not sitting home watching lacrosse videos…" Lydia announced determinedly. "So if the four of us are hanging out we're doing something fun!"

"Hanging out?" Scott asked horrified.

Allison shrugged in response to Scott's question while Isabelle saw Stiles fake gagging and put a hand to his mouth feinting sickness.

"Hanging out, like the four of us? Do you want to hang out like us and them?" Scott questioned, a horrified tone still evident in his voice. Isabelle thought he was a moment away from a nervous breakdown.

"Yeah I guess…it sounds fun" Allison said hesitantly.

Jackson scoffed from the end of the table. "You know what else sounds fun… stabbing myself in the face with this fork" he snapped sarcastically. Lydia placed her hand onto of his, making him put down the fork.

"How about bowling? You love to bowl" Lydia said enthusiastically, hitting Jackson lightly on the arm.

"Yeah with actual competition" Jackson hissed.

"How do you know that we're not actual competition?" Allison challenged him playfully. You can bowl right Scott?" – Allison

"Sort of." The uncertainty in his tone was evident to hear. _Maybe that breakdown will come soon._

"Is it sort of or yes?" Jackson confronted Scott, leaning forwards in his seat.

"Yes. In fact I'm an excellent bowler…"

Isabelle could tell that Scott was lying.

* * *

Isabelle sat on Allison's bed, lost in her thoughts, as Allison stood at her wardrobe surveying her clothing selection. Scott had gone to see Derek after school in order to seek some answers from the more experienced werewolf. Isabelle had to approve his decision. Scott needed to learn how to control himself permanently and securely, not chance losing control. Derek would be able to help with that. _Derek_. Isabelle had been reluctantly thinking about him a lot. Ever since they had learnt the identity of the dead girl she couldn't stifle feels of pity for him. She knew what it felt like to lose a loved family member in a terrible way. Derek's anger and hidden sadness was understandable now…

"Pass" Lydia's shrill voice broke through Isabelle's thoughts.

Allison was still searching for a 'perfect' outfit for her date. Scott had promised to be back in time for double date with Allison, Lydia and, unfortunately, Jackson which was why Isabelle was now sitting on an outfit approval committee.

"Pass" Lydia repeatedly dully, pursing her rouge lips displeased with Allison's selection of clothes. She suddenly leapt up from her place next to Isabelle on the bed and strutted over to the wardrobe. "Let me see" she announced, stepping in front of Allison. "Pass" she proclaimed loudly. "Pass…pass on all of it" she declared. "Allison…" she began dejectedly whilst pawing through the clothes rail "this" she professed as she pulled out a black sequin top.

Allison took the top of Lydia and examined it against her, looking in her desk mirror excitedly. "What do you think Is?"

"You look gorgeous" Isabelle replied, smiling at her cousin's blatant happiness. Isabelle lay down, spreading her body across her cousin's bed, and rested her head on her hands as she surveyed Allison.

Lydia wandered over to the bed and joined Isabelle. "Are you sure you don't want to come with? I guarantee I can have one of the hottest lacrosse boys on your arm tonight" she asked, a playful and persuasive tone in her voice.

Isabelle hid a slight grimace. "I'm good thanks Lyd! I don't think I'm up for dating anyone any time soon."

"Oh boo no!" Lydia exclaimed brashly. "You are far too gorgeous to be without a boyfriend, I mean look at Max! He's dying to ask you out but he's scared you'll reject him and he finds you scary sometimes!"

That was Lydia for you. She always told the truth even when it involved calling one of your friends scary. "I'm not scary" Isabelle protested.

"I agree! You have this really cool strong warrior princess vibe going on" Lydia admitted. "And it totally goes with your kickass wardrobe" she complimented.

"Even so, I think I'll pass on tonight."

"That's it! My new mission is to get you a boyfriend-"

The door opened as Chris strode into the room. "I object to the boyfriend motion."

"Dad hello" Allison greeted him hesitantly, shooting him a confused glance.

"Right, I'm sorry!" Chris began, hitting his head with one of his hands. "I completely forgot to knock" he added apologetically.

"Hey Mr Argent" Lydia greeted him brightly, sitting up on the bed dramatically and twirling a strand of ruby hair around one of her fingers.

"Dad did you need something?"

"I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight" Chris told Allison sternly.

"What? I'm going out with my friends tonight" Allison protested, frustrated.

"Not when some animal out there is attacking people" Chris argued, anger creeping into his voice.

"Dad, Dad I-I-" Allison stammered, her voice infused with irritation, fury and disbelief.

"It's out of my hands, there's a curfew no one's allowed out after 9:30PM."

Allison threw her top down onto the bed in anger.

"Hey no more arguing" Chris told her firmly, before retreating out of the room.

Allison sighed heavily as the door closed. She began rubbing her temples with her hands in annoyance before flicking her dark hair behind her shoulders.

"Someone's daddy's little girl" Lydia commented teasingly.

"Sometimes but not tonight" Allison retorted coolly, her eyes glazing over with determination.

"Sounds good to me. A daughter's rebellion" Isabelle joked brightly. "I'll drop you two off seen as Scott isn't able to pick you up."

Allison nodded in appreciation and smiled gratuitously at her cousin. She then began moving towards the window, pulling it up and peering out into the darkness. "Do you reckon it's okay?" she asked Isabelle.

"Only one way to find out" Isabelle replied brightly and stepped out of the window gracefully. She hovered near the end of the roof judging the distance to jump.

"What are you doing?" Lydia's curious voice questioned.

Isabelle elegantly jumped down and landed on her feet. She stood up and dusted down her black leather jacket, loose white vest top, dark jeans and black suede knee-high heeled boots. "You coming?" she called up to Allison.

In response her cousin gracefully leapt down from the roof, twisting acrobatically in the air as she did so.

"Eighth grade gymnastics" Allison laughed at the bewildered expression on Lydia's face. "Are you coming?" Allison asked her smugly.

"I'll take the stairs."

* * *

Isabelle drummed her scarlet red painted fingernails on the steering wheel of her black 4x4. She loved her car. Dropping Lydia and Allison off at the bowling alley had it perks; Isabelle had finally been able to use her _baby. _UncleChris wouldn't even realise it was missing; he'd never expect it to be gone. A beeping noise caught her attention. _Oh crap. Not using your car has its disadvantages…you don't realise you're almost out of gas._ _Gas station it is._

She pulled into the little gas station, finding it empty for all but one car. She knew that car. It was Derek's car. It was too late for her to pull out now so she pulled up in one of the spaces. Isabelle inhaled a deep breath, composing herself, before she pulled on the door handle and exited the vehicle, striding over to the pump and beginning to fill up.

She felt a pair of eyes staring into her back. _This was a little bit uncomfortable. _She flicked her loose brown curls to one side of her head, trying to block her gaze from seeing the person stood to the side of her. _It could only last so long. _She straightened up as she replaced the nozzle and couldn't control her hazel eyes from drifting over to the dark figure stood in close proximity to her. Emerald eyes gazed straight back into hers. She felt an uncomfortable tension fill the air. Derek's eyes looked accusing.

"Did Scott come to see you?" Isabelle questioned him quietly, desperately searching for casual conversation.

"He did" Derek's response was curt and cutting.

"Do you think he can control it?"

"Maybe, with help" Derek responded bluntly.

Isabelle looked up at him, curiosity and sympathy glistening in her eyes. "I'm sorry about your sister."

Derek recoiled quickly, his shoulders tensing and his jaw clenching. _What was wrong with him? _

"What's wrong?" Isabelle asked anxiously.

"You know about-"

"Your sister, yes and I'm sorry" Isabelle repeated herself softly and sincerely, empathy evident in her tone as her voice cracked almost unnoticeably at the end of her sentence.

Derek's posture relaxed ever so slightly, curiosity replacing hatred in his green eyes. "Thank you" his low voice murmured, almost undetectable to Isabelle's ears. Isabelle felt her heart stutter as his posture suddenly tensed and froze again, as if he was a figure of ice.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Get back in your car" he demanded icily.

"Excuse me" Isabelle enquired, slightly outraged at his commanding tone.

She felt her heart jump in surprise as she felt a muscular, calloused hand grip her arm firmly. A spark of electricity shot through her body.

"Get in your car and don't be seen in there" he repeated sternly, pushing her gently towards her door.

Isabelle glanced at him curiously as she reached for the handle. _What was going on? _She clambered quickly into the driver's seat and looked anxiously at Derek one more time. His emerald eyes were fixated on her, he looked concerned, but then he turned his back to her as if about to face something. Isabelle pushed herself lower down into her seat, hiding herself from view.

A rumble echoed around the gas station as two cars approached either side of the station, their bright headlights piercing through the dark night. Heavy footsteps could be heard after the harsh slamming of car doors.

"Nice ride, black cars though…very hard to keep clean."

Isabelle felt her heart drop. That was Chris' voice. Her Uncle Chris. _What was he doing here?_

"I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance" Chris told Derek smugly. "If you have something that's nice you want to take care of it right?" he questioned, his voice filled with an unfamiliar harshness. "Personally I'm very protective of things I love, that's something I learned from my family…" he told Derek. "You don't have much of that these days…do you?"

Isabelle felt her heart plummet in horror, shock and disbelief. _What was Chris talking about? Why was he saying this to Derek? Why was his voice filled with such distain, animosity and venom? How could he do this?_

"There we go." Chris' footsteps began to fade away as he retreated back to his car.

"You forgot to check the oil" Derek's voice called out challenging.

Isabelle felt dread clog her throat as her heart stammered in anticipation. _What was going to happen now?_

"Check the man's oil" Chris' voice commanded. _There are other hunters._

The sound of smashing glass penetrated through the cold night air as the shattered pieces tumbled to the floor. Isabelle jumped in shock. "Looks good to me" Chris said smugly. "Drive safely."

Isabelle felt no relief wash over her as the cars faded from her hearing. _What had just happened? _She had never heard her Uncle be so…cruel before. _What had he meant about Derek's family?_ _Why was there so much venom and animosity between their two families?_ She had a lot to discover.

* * *

**I actually managed to update before I leave tomorrow (at some insanely early time). You have no idea how much I agonised over that last scene :( let me know what you think about it. I promise Isabelle is going to find out the truth in the next chapter, or at least some of the truth involving Derek and the Hales. This will be the last chapter for at least two weeks. Thank you for all your support (reviews, follows, favourites)! I don't seem to be getting many reviews so I'm a little bit worried but I guess I'll wait until I come back from my trip to decide what to do with the story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please share your thoughts! xx**

**Reviews:**

**LiVeEmO24: Thank you for your review, I hope you liked this chapter! **

**SweetNothing98: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for your support :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Lead Me to the Truth

**Chapter 6: Lead Me to the Truth**

_Can you lie next to her  
And give her your heart, your heart  
As well as your body  
And can you lie next to her  
And confess your love, your love  
As well as your folly  
And can you kneel before the king  
And say I'm clean, I'm clean_

_A white blank page and a swelling rage, rage  
You did not think when you sent me to the brink, to the brink  
You desired my attention but denied my affections, my affections_

_So tell me now, where was my fault  
In loving you with my whole heart  
Oh tell me now, where was my fault  
In loving you with my whole heart_

_Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life  
Oh, lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life_

**White Blank Page – Mumford and Sons**

"Does anyone even care that Derek physically beat me up?" Scott's irritated voice hissed. Isabelle sighed heavily as she continued placing her books back into her locker.

"Scott you accused him of murder...including the one of his own sister if you haven't forgotten" Isabelle told him while rolling her hazel eyes at Scott which earned her an annoyed glare.

"He claims he found his sister dead being used as bait to catch him" Scott told her quietly. "Is it possible that he's telling the truth?"

Isabelle choked back a noise of disbelief, trapping it at the back of her throat as she glanced down at the already worn copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ in her hands, running her hands down the spine of the book. "Scott have you ever seen Derek Hale? He's a person who has lost someone close to him and it looks as if that causes him pain everyday-"

"What?" Scott exclaimed, his eyes widening and raising his eyebrows in shock. "Wait how do you know this?"

"Because I'm not a boy so I actually pay attention to how others are feeling" Isabelle retorted sarcastically. "And no I don't think he murdered his sister" she finished, pointing her figure at Scott as he was about to interrupt her.

"He also says that he didn't bite me" Scott mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"I don't know about how true that is but...I don't know what he would get out of lying to you about it" Isabelle said gently.

"He said that it was the alpha" Scott told her quietly. "What exactly is an alpha?" he looked at her, his eyes pleading.

"An alpha…" Isabelle sighed as she trailed off. She knew all too well what an alpha was. "An alpha is the most dangerous of your kind" she told Scott, her eyes softening as she gazed at the downhearted boy in front of her. _This couldn't be good._

* * *

An high-pitched, excited scream echoed around the house. Isabelle jumped up from her place on the couch where she had previously been curled up with a steaming mug of coffee accompanied by _The Catcher in the Rye_. "Allison?" she shouted up the stairs, before quickly running up the stairs.

"Isabelle come in here" Allison's delighted voice exclaimed.

As Isabelle entered the guest bedroom she realised why Allison was in such high spirits. "Kate?" she asked whilst surveying the young woman who was standing with Allison in the room.

"Is!" her aunt laughed delightedly as she reached forward to pull her into a tight hug. "Look at you!" she smiled as she pulled back and looked Isabelle up and down. "You've turned into a freaking runway model, the both of you!" Her aunt turned to flash Allison a warm smile. "I hate you both" she laughed loudly.

"Yeah I'm definitely a runway model looking like this" Isabelle laughed as she gestured towards her white loose fitting vest top, black sweatpants and her messy hair which had been threw up into a bun. "In all my glory lazing on the couch-"

"Oh shush honey, you'd look stunning in a bin bag!" Kate joked. "And you honey…" she held a hand out to Allison. "You're a knockout, I hope you have the boys knocking each other's teeth out for your attention!"

"I have one" Allison giggled as her cheeks began to glow. Isabelle smiled as she thought about her cousin's feelings towards a certain werewolf...if only Kate knew.

"Only one? You should have more" Kate exclaimed, her laugh echoing around the room being joined with the warm laughter of Allison and Isabelle.

"Do you need some help unpacking?" Allison asked Kate, reaching for one her bags.

"No, not that one!" Kate snapped harshly as she prevented Allison from opening the bag by placing her hand over hers. "Sorry sweetie" she apologised, giving Allison a bright smile. "It's been a long journey."

Isabelle knew that the bag probably contained many dangerous weapons. T_his was her family...instead of bringing presents they brought guns._

"No worries" Allison told her. "Hey is everything okay with your car?" she asked, looking up at Kate with concern in her dark brown eyes.

"Yeah I just needed a jumpstart that's all" Kate told her nonchalantly as she continued to unpack.

"A jumpstart?" Allison questioned. Isabelle could detect the suspicion in Allison's tone.

"Yeah" Kate replied. "Damn car" she said, smiling falsely at Allison.

"Oh...well I'd best go and get some breakfast" Allison responded, rising from her seat on the bed. She disappeared through the door after asking if the other two wanted anything.

"So a jumpstart…" Isabelle questioned coolly as she surveyed her aunt with knowing eyes.

"Don't worry yourself sweetie! A little wolf decided to get in my way last night and trust me...he came off a lot worse than I did" Kate smirked as her eyes darkened and she leaned towards Isabelle, placing a hand on her arm and gripping it tightly. "Especially after what they did to your family...we'll destroy the whole lot of them."

* * *

Isabelle felt herself being consumed by dread, doubt and worry. After her conversation with Kate she had felt haunted by her aunt's words. _We'll destroy them all… _She knew her aunt was radical and aggressive when it came to her role as a hunter but it was the darkness that had dominated Kate's eyes that had implanted a seed of worry in Isabelle's mind. _She wouldn't do that…she couldn't do that. _Isabelle was pulled out of her thoughts as a long crash rang out along the school corridor. She strode quickly towards to origin of the noise. _Oh no…_

"What do you think you're doing?" Isabelle hissed as she roughly pulled Derek off Jackson, who had been shoved up against the lockers by the werewolf. Derek recoiled from her touch as if she her hands contained poison. "Jackson go...I'll be fine" Isabelle told him firmly as Jackson went to protest. He shot Derek an angry glare before walking away, glancing at Isabelle with concern, before he disappeared from sight.

"What the hell was that Hale?" Isabelle furiously asked. "You can't do that people, do you understand me?"

Derek shot her a look of pure loathing. He looked awful. His face was a ghostly white colour whilst dark shadows haunted under his eyes. "You don't…" he began angrily before trailing off.

"What are you-" Isabelle was cut off as Derek collapsed forward. Her arms shot out in surprise in an effort to keep the werewolf from falling on her. She gazed at Derek in confusion as she struggled to support him. "Come on…" she sighed as she allowed the werewolf to lean heavily against her.

* * *

"Scott! Stiles!"

"What the- OH!" Scott's face dropped in shock as he surveyed the scene in front of him. "Isabelle what the-"

"Don't even ask" she exclaimed as she struggled to keep Derek upright, all his strength seemed to have evaporated.

"Dude what's up with you" Stiles inquired as he gazed horrified at Derek.

"I've been shot" Derek replied snarkily, a low rumble of a growl reverberating from the back of his throat.

"By a silver bullet?"

"No you idiot" Derek snapped, a threatening growl lacing his rough voice.

"That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours" Scott exclaimed.

"What? Who said 48 hours?" Derek hissed angrily, looking up at Scott with menace in his eyes.

"The woman who shot you!"

"Can we all just please-" Isabelle was cut off as she felt herself being pulled downwards by Derek's weight as the werewolf completely collapsed onto the ground. She landed on top of him as the tumbled onto the pavement.

"What the-" Stiles shouted loudly.

"A little help might be required" Isabelle told them. She placed a cool, soft hand onto Derek's forehead and felt the scorching heat radiating from him. She surveyed him with searing concern as she saw the beads of sweat start to form on his deathly pale face. His eyes were surrounded by dark shadows as he looked up at her through his hazy gaze.

"We need to do something" Isabelle told the other two. "This isn't good, I think he's been shot with-"

She felt a pressure on her wrist as it was encased tightly by Derek's hand. "Find the bullet" he rasped, his eyes looked into hers pleadingly. Isabelle was startled by the intensity in his emerald eyes. She felt her stomach flutter...

"How the hell are we meant to that?" Scott asked as he knelt down next to them, breaking Isabelle out of her daze.

"She's an _Argent_" Derek said, looking at Isabelle. "She's with them, the hunters..."

* * *

Isabelle sprinted out of the house quickly as Scott followed her. He had accompanied her to the house as they had decided that two of them would be more useful at causing a distraction in order to find the bullet… plus Isabelle thought that he really wanted to see Allison. They had managed to find the bullet after a series of embarrassing, awkward and tense moments with the Argent family, the biggest perhaps when they had been trapped at the door by Kate and Chris and Allison displaying a condom was their means of escape. Isabelle shuddered at the memory. Not only that but she had also discovered that it was Kate who had shot Derek. _Maybe it was just a misunderstanding… _But Isabelle felt something tugging at her heart that told her her aunt had fully intended to harm the werewolf.

"Drive quickly before they come out" Scott whined, breaking Isabelle out of her thoughts. It was true. Isabelle had declared that she would give Scott a ride back home after saying that it was too dark and dangerous for the young boy to walk alone, all the adults had risen to protest before she and Scott had sprinted out. Isabelle gritted her teeth as she pushed her foot down on the accelerator of her SUV and they sped off to meet Stiles and Derek at the veterinarian's .

"What are you doing?" Scott practically screamed as he and Isabelle surveyed the scene in front of them. Stiles with a chainsaw in hand which was hovering dangerously above Derek's arm.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares" Stiles exclaimed in relief, he looked as if he was going to be sick as he dropped the chainsaw.

"Did you get it?" Derek hissed urgently.

Isabelle nodded as she rushed over to him, the bullet gripped tightly in her hands before she handed it over to Derek. She felt a spark of electricity shoot through her as their hands touched. He looked at her curiously, no loathing filled his eyes this time.

"What are you going to do with it?" Stiles asked interestedly.

Isabelle and Derek both turned and shot him looks of disbelief. "Does it really mat-" Derek's voice faltered as he collapsed to the floor, the bullet escaping his grasp and rolling across the floor before falling down a vent.

"Scott!" Isabelle shouted as he rushed over and began trying to retrieve the bullet. She focused her attention on Derek who was lying unmoving on the floor, his face ghostly pale as if all life had been drained out of him.

"Hale? Hale come on wake up" Isabelle exclaimed as she shook him.

"Scott what the hell are we going to do?" Stiles screeched, panic consuming his voice.

"I don't know! I can't reach it!" Scott shouted.

Isabelle felt panic overtake her as her eyes began to sting and her vision began to blur. _This couldn't be happening...she couldn't see someone die. This was different to hunting werewolves, the ones she and her family had hunted were dangerous, evil...Derek wasn't. She couldn't watch someone else she knew lose their life in front of her. _

"He's not breathing, I think he's dying!" Stiles screeched loudly.

Isabelle shook Derek again as she pulled his head up onto her lap. "Derek come on, wake up" she shouted as she placed her hands on either side of his face. "Derek!"

"Oh God he's dead!" Stiles cried. Isabelle ignored his continued shouts of horror and panic.

"You have to stay with me" Isabelle whispered gently as she pushed Derek's dark hair out of his face. She felt irritation as he remained unconscious. _This was not going to happen to her. _"This is nothing personal" she told him as pulled her fist back before punching him hard in the face. She clutched her hand in slight pain but felt a smile tug on her lips as Derek's eyes fluttered open. His hazy green eyes found hers. "I told you to stay with me" Isabelle said. "Stay with me."

"Just hold on...I got it!" Scott yelled as he ran over to them.

They all pulled Derek to his feet and crowded around the table. Derek cracked the bullet open and emptied the power out. He took a lighter out of his pocket and set the powder on fire. Flames roared upwards as a thick blue smoke was admitted. Derek leaned forward to inhale the smoke and then rubbed the powder into his wound. Isabelle jumped as a scream of pain echoed around the room and once again Derek collapsed to the floor. He struggled for a couple of moments, writhing in pain before his wound healed.

"That was awesome" Stiles excited shout broke the tense silence in the room. Scott and Isabelle shot him quizzical looks. "Well it was" he laughed as he tried to fist-bump Isabelle.

"I don't think so" Isabelle told him, rolling her eyes but she couldn't contain her smile.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Derek, who rose off the floor.

"Except for the agonising pain" replied Derek snarkily.

"Guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" Stiles retorted sarcastically, before falling silent as Derek shot him an angry glare.

"We saved your life which mean you're going to leave us alone, you got that?" Scott told Derek hotly. "If not I'm-"

"You're going to what Scott?" Derek interrupted harshly. "Go back to Allison?" his eyes filled with anger as he glared at Scott. "Go back to the _Argents_?"

Isabelle felt herself stiffen and her body go rigid. _Why couldn't he let this go? What had she just proven?_

"You think you can trust them?" Derek hissed iriarte.

Isabelle felt the undiluted anger boiling underneath her skin. "Of course he can" she hissed angrily. "What the hell have I proven the whole time I've know him. I've helped him, I've protected him." Derek scoffed. Isabelle's eyes narrowed as their hazel depths began to boil with fury. "Scott is my friend...I will _always_ protect him."

"Of course, before the day comes when you kill him. You've already put an arrow through him-" Derek responded, his tone cold and angry.

"I didn't hurt Scott. I didn't hurt you. But maybe tonight I made the mistake of helping you" Isabelle retorted, her icy tone freezing the air in the room.

"You think that your family are martyrs? That your job is so honourable?" Derek hissed angrily "I'll show you what you do."

* * *

"Who is he?" Scott asked quietly as he, Derek and Isabelle stood in the doorway of the hospital room. Derek had taken them there.

"My uncle, Peter Hale" Derek told him, stepping further into the room.

"Is he…? Like you, a werewolf?" Scott questioned as he followed Derek into the room. Isabelle remained firmly in her place at the door.

"He was, but now he's barely human" Derek replied in a cold whisper. His eyes pierced into Isabelle as he gazed at her. "Six years ago my sister and I were at school and there was a fire at our house. Eleven people were trapped inside…he was the only survivor."

"So what makes you so sure that it was the Argents?" Isabelle asked quietly, her voice hoarse as she hadn't spoken since they had departed from the veterinarians.

Derek scoffed harshly. "Because they were the only ones that knew about us."

"Then they had a reason" Isabelle told him firmly, raising her head up to meet his gaze directly. _They must have had a reason... _

"You tell me what justifies this" Derek replied coldly as he turned his uncle around to face Scott and Isabelle.

Isabelle felt herself recoil in shock. He used to be handsome, that much you could tell. His face looked well built, youthful and handsome...but that was only half of his face. The other half was plastered in burns, they twisted and morphed into his flesh...consuming what once used to be beautiful.

"They say they'll only kill an adult with absolute proof but there were people in my family who were perfectly ordinary in that fire" Derek told them harshly.

Isabelle couldn't respond. It felt as if her entire body had been plunged into icy water and the shock was consuming her. _Her family had done this…_

"This is what _they_ do...this is what Allison will do" he addressed Scott. "This is what _she_ will do."

Isabelle didn't need to know how he was talking about._ It was her. But he was wrong. She wouldn't do this, not to an innocent. This wasn't her future. She wasn't a monster._

* * *

**So sorry for the late update but I hope you enjoy :) Let me know what you think xx**


End file.
